


Mirate con mis ojos

by Diosann



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diosann/pseuds/Diosann
Summary: La madre de Langa debe ir a la capital por asuntos del trabajo y decide llevar a Langa con Reki para que pasen una tarde distinta. Aquella pequeña excursión lo cambiaria todo. Reki y Langa no volverian siendo los mismos que habían partido a la ciudad la misma mañana.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Mirate con mis ojos

-A la ida escuchamos de mi música y a la vuelta de la tuya, ¿vale? – preguntaba Reki entusiasmado mientras se adentraba a la parte trasera del coche de la madre de Langa.

Langa asintió sonriente entrando por la puerta contraria y se abrochó el cinturón para después recibir el auricular inalámbrico que le tendía Reki.

-Van a ser unos 45 minutos máximo, os he dejado una botella de agua en la bolsa por si os entra sed, una vez allí ya buscaremos donde comer – explicó la madre de Langa mientras arrancaba.

-Muchas gracias – repetía Reki por undécima vez y recibía como respuesta una sonrisa de la mujer a través del retrovisor central.

Reki tras conectar los auriculares vía bluetooth le dio al play en Spotify dejando que sonara su lista de reproducción.

-Me gusta esta – susurró Langa.

Reki lo miró de reojo un segundo y tras volver su mirada al paisaje se concentró en la canción.

_Wide awake before I found you_ _(This must be my dream) I can't wait for you boy (Wake me from my dream) What does all our love amount to?_

**[Despierto antes de encontrarte (esto debe ser mi sueño) No puedo esperar por ti chico (despertadme de mi sueño) A que equivale todo nuestro amor?]**

-Es de “The 1975” se llama “This must be my dream”, a mi también me gusta, ¿Quieres que te la pase? – sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

-Por favor – Langa le sonrió dulcemente.

Reki la compartió en su chat y Langa abrió el enlace para guardarla en su lista, tras hacerlo le envió un sticker a Reki bastante adorable, este rio al verlo y le respondió con uno donde salía él sacando papada. Langa se cubrió la boca con la mano, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Debo pasarlo – dijo risueño.

-Ni se te ocurra – Reki se abalanzó a él.

Los reflejos de Langa actuaron rápidamente apartando su móvil de donde Reki pudiese llegar, pero sin poder hacer nada tampoco. Ambos pelearon un poco entre risas hasta que la madre de Langa se interpuso.

-Chicos comportaros, por favor – avisó la mujer.

-Perdón – dijeron ambos a unísono volviendo a sus respectivos sitios y ajustando bien el cinturón.

Reki miró a Langa de reojo y este rodó los ojos.

-No lo he mandado – resopló fingiendo molestia.

Reki le regaló una amplia sonrisa que le hizo reír tiernamente.

Siguieron el viaje pacíficamente, poco a poco se acercaban a la capital, los campos y bosques se quedaban atrás y empezaban a aparecer casas, seguidas de edificios que poco a poco se iban haciendo más altos. Finalmente, la madre aparcó en un centro comercial.

-Comeremos aquí y luego os dejaré por aquí mientras voy a mi reunión, pero por favor no marchéis de aquí, ese era el trato – comentó la madre en las escaleras mecánicas.

-Tranquila mamá, aquí tenemos suficientes cosas para entretenernos unas cuantas horas – le calmó Langa y esta les sonrió.

-Que no te meta en ningún lio – la madre revoleteó el cabello de Reki.

-Lo vigilaré bien, se lo prometo – bromeó Reki.

Comieron en una famosa franquicia de sushi donde la comida llegaba en pequeños platitos a través de una cinta que recorría todas las mesas. La madre no le importaba llevarles a un sitio mejor, pero habían insistido en ir allí, se ve que les hacía mucha ilusión el ver la cinta. No paraban de hacer fotos, grabar videos y subir stories del restaurante, incluso llamaron a Miya.

-MIRA – exclamaron ambos cuando este contestó a la videollamada.

-¿Van en una cinta? – Miya preguntó en tono flojo como si procesara aquella información.

-¿No es genial? – Reki puso la cámara frontal y estiró el brazo para que en el plano entrase también en el plano Langa.

-Bueno, tampoco es gran cosa – disimuló Miya.

-Tiene envidia – dijo Reki.

-Tiene envidia – repitió Langa.

-¿Me habéis llamado solo para esto? – Miya arqueó una ceja.

-Si – no pudieron decir nada más que Miya cortó la llamada.

Terminaron de comer y tras pasar un rato más hablando, la madre se despidió no sin antes darle un poco de dinero a Langa por si querían tomar algo luego o ir a la sala recreativa y dejar un beso en su frente.

-¿Qué te apetece? – preguntó Langa.

-¿Miramos tiendas y cuando nos baje la comida vamos a jugar o algo? – propuso Reki dubitativo.

-¿Vamos a la tienda de música y luego a la de videojuegos? – Langa lo miró ilusionado, Reki rio y asintió.

Entraron a la tienda y Reki se tuvo que apresurar a seguirle el ritmo a Langa, el cuál iba directo a una sección.

-¿Hay algún CD que no tengas? – bromeó Reki colocándose a su lado mientras Langa pasaba un álbum tras otro.

-Nunca son suficientes – le sonrió y volvió a su búsqueda.

-Va, si alguno que me enseñas me gusta, te lo compro yo.

-No quiero que te gastes el dinero en mi – murmuró Langa concentrado.

-A ver déjame escucharlo – Reki cogió el CD que ya había apartado y caminó a la máquina que lo dejaba escuchar con unos auriculares.

-Espera, que te pongo mi favorita – Langa fue detrás suyo.

Tras escanear el código del álbum, Langa clicó varias veces hasta llegar a la canción que quería. En la pantallita se podía leer “The King – Conan Gray”.

_You see me as your lifeline_ _, other boys and girls never really made you feel right and you can't explain why I'm always running your mind. Don't you see the answer's right in front of your eyes?_

**[Me ves como tu línea de vida, otros chicos y chicas nunca te hicieron sentir bien y no puedes explicar porque siempre estoy en tu mente. ¿No ves que la respuesta está justo enfrente de tus ojos?]**

Reki tragó saliva quitándose los auriculares y colocándolo a su sitio rápidamente.

-Está bien, te lo regalo yo este – apartó la mirada algo nervioso e incómodo de aquella sensación.

-Gracias – Langa le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Miraron un rato más y finalmente fueron a la caja a pagar, solo se llevaron aquel CD. Tras salir fueron a ver la tienda de videojuegos y probaron los que estaban en muestra un rato, pero se aburrieron rápidamente y decidieron ir finalmente a la sala de recreativos.

-Aparto esto para poder ir después a tomar algo, ¿te parece? – dijo Langa poniendo un billete en otro bolsillo de su cartera.

-Tampoco intentemos gastarlo todo – Reki empezó a mirar las máquinas.

-¿Por cuál quieres empezar? – preguntó Langa sorprendiéndose con todos los colores y dibujos que había en las máquinas.

-¿Son diferentes allí? – Reki lo miraba risueño mientras empezaba a caminar al interior.

-Suelen ser salas oscuras, con máquinas más básicas y menos coloridas, esto es mil veces mejor – Langa respondió.

-Entonces toca llevarte a un clásico – Reki le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él corriendo.

Langa lo seguía dejando que Reki le guiara en aquel laberinto de luces y música, hasta que llegaron enfrente de una de las máquinas donde se debía bailar siguiendo los pasos de la pantalla que indicaba donde colocar los pies.

-De estas tenemos – indicó Langa.

-Pero seguro que jamás te has subido – Reki alzó una ceja mirándole atentamente y este rio negando. – Pues eso, te pienso ganar.

-Bueno ya veremos, yo no seré bueno, pero tu tampoco tienes mucho ritmo – lo picó Langa.

-¿Así que insultando el honor de mi familia? – Reki se hizo el ofendido.

-No seas así – Langa lo abrazó dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

Reki lo miró de reojo y sonrió, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su hombro ligeramente mientras su mano se agarraba de nuevo a la muñeca de Langa del brazo que le rodeaba por la clavícula. Se quedaron unos segundos así y luego se separaron cuidadosamente sin decir nada. Ambos avanzaron a la máquina y pusieron el dinero. Langa tenía razón, a él no se le daba bien, pero tampoco es que Reki destacara mucho en el juego, pero no les importó. Las risas ahogadas delataban la verdad, que no les hacía falta ser buenos para poder estar disfrutando de ello. Tras acabar, recorrieron las máquinas que más les llamaron la atención, donde les acompañaban pequeñas conversaciones y grandes carcajadas. Cuando ya habían gastado bastante decidieron parar, pero antes de ello, Reki se propuso conseguirle un peluche a Langa porque decía que le recordaba a él. Langa lo miraba atentamente, no estaba convencido de que fuese a lograrlo, pero por lo visto en esto sí que tenía practica Reki y solo necesitó dos turnos para que Langa tuviese en sus brazos el muñeco.

-Muchas gracias – susurró Langa abrazándolo a su pecho.

-No es nada, es que se parece mucho a ti.

Reki sacó su móvil y le sacó rápidamente unas fotos. En una Langa tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza del peluche cubriéndole la boca y nariz, en la otra recién había abierto los ojos.

-No es justo, tienes unos ojos preciosos – se quejó Reki mientras miraban las fotos.

-Los tuyos también son muy bonitos – apuntó Langa.

-Para nada, son muy básicos – Reki hizo un puchero indignándose.

-Pues a mí me gustan mucho, creo que aparte de tener un color para nada simple, inspiran mucha alegría, confianza, son acogedores – Langa le apartó un mechón para verle mejor, pero Reki se separó sonrojado.

-Bueno vamos a tomar algo – dijo Reki nervioso empezando a caminar.

Langa lo siguió aún cogido a su peluche. Entraron a una cafetería inspirada en los años 50 estadounidenses. La camarera que los iba a atender les llevó a una mesa y les tendió unas cartas.

-Ah y me olvidaba – les dio una última – la especial de parejas, vengo en un rato – tras sonreír se marchó de la mesa.

Reki, que no le había dado tiempo a avisar que no eran pareja, se quedó impresionado, pero la tímida risa de Langa le despertó del shock. Ambos estaban sonrojados por la idea.

-No te sonrojes que sino damos la imagen de que si estamos saliendo – reprochó Reki de broma, consciente de que él también lo estaba.

-¿Y qué de malo tendría ser mi novio? – Langa le miró orgulloso sabiendo que le había tendido una trampa con esa pregunta.

-No tiene nada de malo – Reki lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados consciente de que había hecho – pero no estamos saliendo – cerró los ojos a la par que alzaba sus cejas.

-¿Osea que te lo tengo que pedir yo? – Langa lo retó.

-Estaría bien – Reki siguió en su papel.

-Entonces sal conmigo.

-Langa no puedes hacer eso – Reki le susurró sonrojado.

-¿El que? ¿He sido muy básico? ¿He de ponerme de rodillas enfrente de ti?

-No, nada de eso, ¿Cómo me vas a pedir ser novios? Idiota – Reki le tiró una bola de papel a la cara y recuperó la compostura al ver que venía la camarera de nuevo.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a responder? – murmuró Langa tras pedir.

-¿Qué? ¿Al que? Espera ¿te refieres a…? ¡Oh, no! No pienso salir contigo, somos amigos Langa nada más – Reki contestó nervioso.

-Una pena, creo que sería un buen novio – Langa se apoyó en su mano la cual aguantaba el peso con el codo en la mesa.

-Y seguro que lo serás, pero no sé, búscate pareja – Reki no sabía dónde meterse de vergüenza.

-Pero si ya he buscado – Reki le cortó.

-Yo no cuento Langa – rechistó.

-Y que ya me había hecho ilusiones – Langa chasqueó la lengua y estiró su brazo hasta la mano de Reki y la acarició suavemente.

Reki rodó los ojos negando.

-Si por mi fuese ya no te hablaba más – respondió fingiendo enfado.

-¿Y no será porque igual que yo, no tenemos a nadie más? – Langa se apartó al ver llegar sus batidos.

Reki no respondió y aprovechó para disimular al beber del batido. Langa sonrió por lo que hacía y sacó su móvil para hacerle ahora una foto a él.

-No sé si me hace gracia que tengas fotos mías, seguro que te las pones de fondo – reprochó Reki.

-Uf tienes razón, mira, no me voy a cortar y voy a poner ya esta de fondo – comentó Langa risueño haciéndolo.

-Uy si tú lo haces, lo hago yo también eh – amenazó Reki.

-No te atreves – Langa se cruzó de brazos.

Reki rápidamente sacó su móvil y lo desbloqueó buscando la foto que acababa de hacerle con el peluche y los ojos abiertos para así ponérsela de fondo de pantalla.

-¡MIRA! – se lo mostró y Langa rio dulcemente. – Sales muy bien – susurró Reki mirándola.

-Reki – Langa lo llamó y este alzó su mirada – Ojalá te vieras con mis ojos y te dejaras de tonterías.

Reki tragó saliva y asintió, sin decir nada ambos siguieron bebiendo se su batido. No volvieron a sacar el tema. Hablaron mayoritariamente del skate, Reki le explicaba cosas que tenía pensadas para las tablas de ambos, Langa lo escuchaba atentamente. También hablaron de las carreras, de Joe, de Cherry, de Miya, de Shadow e incluso de Adam.

-Ten, pruébalo – Langa le acercó su batido tras ver las miradas de interés que Reki le hacia desde el principio.

-¿Puedo? Vaya, gracias – este aceptó sonrojado y bebió un poco – Mmm está bien, pero prefiero el mio – aproximó su vaso a Langa y este lo probó.

-Uf, es muy dulce para mi gusto – Langa se lo devolvió y dio un rápido sorbo del suyo para quitarse el sabor.

-Lo siento porque no tengas unas papilas gustativas a la altura para poder apreciar la calidad de este batido – Reki cerró los ojos bebiendo.

-No estoy interesado en tener el sentido del gusto de un niño de 5 años – bromeó Langa.

-No tengo 5 años – recriminó Reki.

-Tu batido no dice lo mismo, seguro que lo escogiste del menú infantil – lo picó.

-Bueh y tu te cogiste ese de la sección aburridos, porque de la carta de parejas no podías, no tienes a nadie – chasqueó la lengua.

-Tampoco estoy interesado en tener pareja, así que tus palabras no me duelen – Langa le sacó la lengua.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco – Reki se quedó pensativo.

-¿Deberíamos estar interesados? – reflexionó Langa.

-En verdad en clase todos hablan de chicos o chicas, de que van a citas, al cine y así y cada vez más, a veces me siento un bicho raro por ello.

-A mi sinceramente solo me interesa seguir patinando y mejorar.

Reki alzó su mirada a él y sonrió ampliamente.

-Nos quitaría mucho tiempo una pareja, no podríamos quedar tanto – comentó Reki.

-Tendríamos que buscar a alguien que ya patinara para así poder vernos igual

-Pero quizás nos reclamaría atención por separado – Reki suspiró.

Langa se dejó caer en la mesa con un suspiro. Reki lo miró y rio. Con cuidado separó el cabello que caía por su frente y lo dejó detrás de la oreja para que se mantuviera. Ambos se quedaron mirando, mientras la mano de Reki acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Langa.

-Me relaja mucho – Langa susurró cerrando los ojos.

-No te duermas que a la vuelta tenemos que escuchar tu música – bromeó Reki en voz baja.

Langa llevó sus manos a cada bolsillo de su costado y sacó de uno el móvil y de otro sus auriculares inalámbricos.

-Empecemos ya entonces – murmuró.

Reki rió negando y lo preparó todo con una mano ya que la otra seguía repartiendo suaves caricias en la mejilla de Langa y este descansaba ante el tacto. Sin decir nada, se desplazó a su lado y este se movió hacia la pared para hacerle más espacio. Langa se apoyó en el hombro de Reki y este colocó el auricular en el oído que quedaba al aire.

-Le doy al play ¿vale? – susurró Reki.

Langa asintió levemente. Reki le dio al botón que reproducía una canción aleatoria de la lista de Langa. Aquellos primeros acordes lo transportaban y cerró sus ojos apoyando su cabeza a la de Langa mientras escuchaba atentamente. Era una voz que le resultaba familiar. Abrió un ojo y miró el móvil de Langa. “Girl Crush” de “Harry Styles”. Sonrió volviendo a cerrar los ojos y disfrutando de aquella magia que envolvía la canción, el olor afrutado del cabello de Langa y la paz interna que siempre tenía cuando estaba a su lado. Las palabras se colaban en su interior y se albergaban en un sitio profundo, donde las paredes eran frágiles y si se rompían, dolerían, pero mientras todo siguiese su curso, se mantendrían y en ellas seguiría creciendo una esencia llena de felicidad, afecto y un calor entrañable. Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica. Identificó que lo había causado. Era la mano de Langa que buscaba refugio en la suya. Reki cedió a sus dedos y cerró con fuerza para hacerle saber que estaba allí y no tenía intención de soltarle nunca. Langa repartía suaves caricias con su pulgar. Reki no pudo evitar sonreír. Giró levemente su cuerpo, con cuidado de que Langa no cayera de su hombro, y le besó la cabeza dejando sus labios posados en el cabello. Langa cruzó sus piernas por encima de Reki y la mano que le quedaba libre se sujetó al hombro contrario de Reki. Este le rodeó con el brazo dejando su mano en la espalda. Dio otro beso y poco a poco bajó su rostro. Ambos juntaron sus frentes abriendo los ojos tímidamente.

-Langa – Reki susurró.

-Dime – Langa se mordió el labio.

-Me veo en tus ojos

-¿Y cómo te ves?

-De la misma forma que espero que tú te veas en los míos

-No nos dejemos de mirar por favor – susurró Langa en tono de súplica.

-¿Y ahora qué? – rio Reki nervioso.

-No tenemos prisa – murmuró Langa cerrando de nuevo los ojos y escondiéndose en el cuello de Reki.

Reki sonrió y colocándole mejor, se acurrucó igual que Langa, no sin antes dejarle un tímido beso en su clavícula y siguieron escuchando la música tranquilamente abrazados.

-¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? – preguntaba la madre bajando al parking.

-Sí, hemos hecho muchas cosas – Langa respondió y aprovechando que su madre caminaba enfrente miró dulcemente a Reki, quien le devolvió la misma mirada y sonrisa.

-En dos semanas me vuelve a tocar venir, ¿queréis que os vuelva a acercar? – propuso.

-No, creo que nos quedaremos en casa – Langa se mordió levemente el labio, provocando que a ambos se les subiera el rosado de la mejilla.

-Reki ¿Qué te ha hecho algo Langa que no hablas? – la mujer se giró un segundo mientras pagaba en la máquina para verles.

-No, no, todo bien, disculpe – Reki agachó la cabeza cuando pidió perdón.

-Ay no me trates de señora por favor, que aún soy joven – bromeó la madre y caminaron hasta el coche.

No había sido un día agotador, pero las emociones que habían salido a flote en la última hora los habían dejado algo cansados. Eso, más los últimos rayos de sol colándose por la ventana, provocaron que ambos quedaran dormidos en cuestión de minutos. Reki se apoyaba a la ventana, Langa al contrario se mantenía recto con un brazo rodeando el peluche. Inconscientemente sus manos se encontraron en el asiento del medio y se tocaban ligeramente con la yema de los dedos.

-Reki, ya hemos llegado a tu casa – lo despertaba la mujer acariciándole la rodilla.

Este se despertó y al percatarse de su mano la apartó de seguida, gesto que provocó que Langa despertara.

-Muchísimas gracias por invitarme, me lo he pasado muy bien – dijo Reki desabrochándose el cinturón.

-Mama ves a casa, yo ahora voy, que así me despido de Reki – comentó Langa con la voz adormilada.

-Que sea rápido que ya es oscuro y no me hace gracia, ya lo sabes.

Ambos bajaron del coche y se quedaron mirándolo hasta que este desapareció en la siguiente esquina.

-Muchas gracias, ha estado bien hoy – Reki miraba el suelo tímido.

-Sí, está bien hacer cosas distintas de tanto en tanto – Langa se mordió el labio.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? – Reki no sabía que decir.

-Si, nos vemos mañana – confirmó Langa – muchas gracias por el peluche también – lo abrazó levemente.

-Pues eso, adiós – Reki reía nervioso.

-Adiós – Langa balbuceó.

Reki se adentró hasta el portal de su casa y Langa empezó a caminar.

“Eres tonto, eres tonto, eres tonto” se repetía Reki buscando las llaves en su bolsillo. “Agh no puedo” se quejó interiormente y dio media vuelta saliendo corriendo.

-¡LANGA! – le gritó.

Este se giró, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Reki se abalanzaba a él cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta y besaba torpemente sus labios. Langa cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto y desplazó sus labios con tal de que encajaran con los de Reki y los movieron a la par intentando sincronizarse. Langa lo abrazó con fuera profundizando el beso.

-Y no te olvides el libro de texto, que mañana tenemos literatura – dijo Reki al separarse y dándole un leve golpe en el pecho para salir corriendo de vuelta a su casa.

Langa se quedó mirando la figura de su amigo desvanecer con una amplia sonrisa y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared apretando sus labios para recordar lo que acababa de vivir. Reki hizo lo mismo al entrar en su casa, dejándose caer lentamente con la espalda posada en puerta. Estaban enamorados, el uno con el otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias de ante mano por kudos y comentarios, siempre se aprecian x


End file.
